weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Mail Call: Mary Sue
Nick's sister Mary Sue sent along a letter made up like one he would have received in Vietnam. She even put his service number and the home address on the envelope. Page 1 302.jpg 304.jpg 306.jpg 308.jpg Dear Nick, Friday Sep 23, 1966 to Jesup to get hog feed. went after the shower and pipe. Put up the shower. Sat Sep 23, 1967 Fritz Webers sale Mon Sep 23, 1968 0.5 rain. to cattle congress today Sat Sep 23, 2017 To deployment @ Fort Riley @ 4:00 am. 2nd Brigade going to Germany & Poland. to Alexa's soccer game @ 8:30. Bennett's soccer game at 9:30. Jeffrey & Jacob's football game @ 10 am. Brought 4 youngest to Manhattan for the night. Jeff came @ 4 pm after taking Jeffrey to overnight scout campout. Went to Aggieville event for 2 hours in 90° heat. All to bed exhausted @ 9:00 p.m. Sat. Sep. 24, 1966 0.3 rain. filled silo today. light rain this afternoon Sun. Sep 24, 1967 Ma and the kids went to the Bullshow. Denis, David, Freddy, Ruth and I went to visit Grandpa. left at 4:30 to take Kathleen and Nancy back to Rodchester. home at 11:00 Tuesday Sep 24, 1968 Mild and windy. Helped Dew take the gas tank off his Massy Ferguson. Used the hay fluffer on some of Dew's hay. got a pickup tire from Benny. went to Independence to see if Fuller had the valves done on the 62. put tires on the pickup. Mike came home from Ashton. Sun, Sep 24, 2017 To church with Jeff and 4 grandchildren at 8:30, then to Little Apple Brewery for lunch. Jeff and kids left for Holton at 12:30. Washed and cleaned out car. Went to Ft. Rily for farewell at Quarters 1. Home at 4pm. Sun, Sep 25, 1966 Boys went to cattle congress to Grandpa this afternoon. Saw Marcella Hays & John Mon, Sep 25, 1967 To Versluis the auctioneer came to get a list for a sale. Lenius(?) Peterson came took them to see the Hookies. Wed. Sep 25, 1968 Cool and clear 40 above. to Clarences to get chopper wagon and blower. Finally got thing going after school. got in 4 loads. Mon, Sept 25, 2017 60° - rain. To work. Hair cut this afternoon. Rain tonight. Temp dropped from 90's to 60's. Mon. Sep 26, 1966 filled silo today. light rain again. finished at 5:00. took down the blower. Caught pullets tonight Tuesday, Sep 26, 1967 Rain 0.8. Rain all morning. some rain after noon. to cattle congress all day. cool this afternoon. Thurs. Sep 26, 1968 Cool this morning. Mike and I worked at silo filling. Got done about 5:00. took the wagon and tractor and blower back to Clarence. Tues. Sep 27, 1966 took the blower & wagon back to Clarence then to cattle congress the rest of the day Wed. Sep 27, 1967 Cool all day. filled silo today. Mike was sick today. Ray & Dorothy came for tomatoes tonight Fri Sep 27, 1968 We put the fence back to let the cows on the hay ground. put the chopper back in the shed. Went to Jesup. got 2 baskets of meat from the locker to Rowley to get grinder parts. fixed Albert's elevator after dinner. Went to Iowa City after Mary Sue Page 2 010.jpg 012.jpg 014.jpg 016.jpg Dear Nick, Wed. Sep 28, 1966 Took the pump motor to Wloo. Stopped to see Rundall. The motor didn't work as well as before. Put on the auger motor. Took it back after dinner. Ground hog feed. Boys ground 2 loads cattle feed. Thurs, Sep 28, 1967 Filled silo. Mike went to school from 1:00 to 3:00. Got Louie's and Kent's wagon. Mike was home at 3:15. Have 4 doors left to fill. Sat Sep 28, 1968 0.9 rain. Started to rain at 8:00. worked on the grinder. put new buns on it also. fixed the hopper. done some work on the B. rain most of the morning. helped Louie fix a manure carrier track. worked on a loader scoop for Dan Strauel. Thursday, Sep 29, 1966 Clear & windy this morning. went with Dew Peters to cattle congress Fri, Sep 29, 1967 28 degrees this morning. 24 at Waterloo first freeze. I went to a sale. Sun. Sep 29, 1968 Real nice this afternoon Lawrence & Dolores came to visit this afternoon. Boy's and Mary Sue went to the cattle congress. Went along with Rottinghouse to Iowa City to take girls back. Fri, Sep 30, 1966 Went to Independence. got some clothes cleaned. got groceries & flour. took ma to Jesup to fish fry. Nick brought Kathleen home from New Hampton. Sat, Sep 30, 1967 Pulled posts at Versluis. fixed some machinery. warm today. Boys took the blower wagon and 70 back. Frank worked for Strauel. I went to a sale. Monday, Sep 30, 1968 sorted & sold 28 hogs. Hauled some oats to Jesup. Nice & warm today. Had a steer butchered Saturday, Oct 1, 1966 Married 20 years. 35 light frost. Worked on Kents wagon. took down fence on Olson pasture. Worked for Brock Sun, Oct 1, 1967 Warm today. Grandpa & Grandma came this afternoon. Sun, Oct 2, 1966 Grandpa, Grandma & Clarence & family came this afternoon Mon, Oct 2, 1967 Moved the brooder house. Mike started to school. I went to Independence to pay taxes. 80 today. to Wloo bought a cattle water. built an angleiron guard for the waterer. built a form tonight for cement to sit the fountain on Wed. Oct 2, 1968 left at 445 to go to the Farm Progress show. Wind went to N-W and got cool. Windy all day. home at 8:00 Page 3 110.jpg 112.jpg 114.jpg 116.jpg Dear Nick, Friday, Oct 7, 1966 78 today. Nick got his induction notice today. ground hog feed. helped shell corn at Green Mike came home at 2:30 Sat Oct 7, 1967 1.2 rain. rain most of the morning to Jesup to see Dr. Knipfer about an Iowa city appointment about Ruth. To Stummes sale. light rain most of the afternoon Monday, Oct 7, 1968 went to Elkader to cattle sale. bought 26 cattle Sat, Oct 8, 1966 Built fence on Olson's all day. warm today Sun, Oct 8, 1967 Cloudy & cool all day. to Grandpa's and played a tape from Nick. Ray & Dorothy came before we left Tues, Oct 8, 1968 0.3 rain. bought 19 more calves. to Elkader to get the cattle I bought yesterday. rain today Wed, Oct 19, 1966 Put in window lite in storm door. put plastic on south door. built a feed bunk. moved it in the south lot after school. ground cattle feed. Mike plowed. to school tonight a going away party for Nick Sat, Oct 19, 1968 Philip and I ground load feed then fixed fence in Olson pasture. Mike and Charley helped shell corn at Barneys. Frank helped Dan Strauel. After noon I went to Frush's sale. Nick called from Chicago. We went to pick him up at Cedar Rapids. home from Viet Nam Sun, Oct 30, 1966 Nick's last Sunday at home. Most all the relatives came this afternoon. Wednesday, Oct 25, 1967 Cold and windy. Changed oil and greased a car. to Jesup. To Rundall's funeral this afternoon. Picked some corn after school. Wind went down. Nick called home from Omaha at 11:00 Friday, Nov 1, 1968 Mild today. Holy day. Dad & Nick bummed all day. Mike went to school. Tuesday, Nov 1, 1966 took Nicky to Independence to the bus depot. Left for Des Moines. Thurs, Nov 2, 1967 Lenny Schares funeral. cold. Nick helped Louie pick corn. I helped Crawford put a hoist on a wagon. Monday, Nov 4, 1968 (written by mom) Nick went to John Deere to learn he'll get his old job back. Has 90 days to report to work. Plans to go back in 2 weeks. Frank drove to Jesup to bring kids home after school. Dad drove bus. More break down on corn picker. Scrubbed living room & waxed. Monday, Dec 2, 1968 Nick went to John Deere to postpone his job a week Friday, Dec 6, 1968 Nick went to John Deere. He was home early. Page 4 311.jpg 31.jpg Here are some entries from the journal (Dad was writing) 1966 October 7 Friday 78 today Nick got his induction notice today. Ground hog feed. Helped shell corn at Greene. Mike came home at 2:30 October 24 Monday Put on the corn picker. Nick was home today. Picked end rows. Chopped the stalks and disk the end rows. October 30 Sunday Nick's last Sunday at home. Most all the relatives came this afternoon. November 1 Tuesday took Nicky to Independence to the bus depot left for Des Moines November 2 Wednesday 10 above zero Picked 3 load of corn ground cattle feed. Nick called he is going to Texas. Sorted cattle. 2017 September 2 Jim and I got up early & left for Manhattan, KS. Arrived at Mary Sue's around 3 pm. She made me write to Nick. 53° when we left Jesup. 91° in Manhattan. Annette Saturday Sept 2, 1967 Set in 2 posts along the road. Stretched up one wire. Drove the steel posts. Welded Dews mower. Boys hauled manure all afternoon. Broke the beater about dark. Put the old rack on the J D Wagon. Sun Sept 3, 2017 Annette, Jim, Josh, & I went to Holton to spend the day with Malia and family. Swam, played games, and grilled steaks. Home after dark. 98° Mon Sept 4, 2017 Hot. Went for a walk. Jim and Annette went shopping for piece for air compressor and steel wool. Josh and I cleaned garage. Played pepper and liars dice. Answered Trivial Pursuit questions. Tues. Sept 5, 2017 Jim & Annette left for Iowa Monday, Sept 5, 1966 - Labor Day. To Rodchester with Kathleen. Home at 4:00. Boys baled for Collins. Thursday, Sept 5, 1968 To Jesup got hog feed ground. Fixed up Albert Strauels Wagon box. Checked and counted cattle. Had a feed salesman. Put on a screen door on the house.